


Defenceless

by wickeddramaqueen



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Character Death, Cruise Ships, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eating Disorders, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Modern Era, Multi, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickeddramaqueen/pseuds/wickeddramaqueen
Summary: Her family, her recently deceased father and thousands of employees and their families are counting on her. Her only job: marry a man whom she doesn't love. What happens when she meets a beautiful bohemian boy whom not only falls for her, but teaches her to love herself as well?
Relationships: Fabrizio De Rossi/Original Male Character, Helga Dahl/Fabrizio De Rossi, Jack Dawson/Rose DeWitt Bukater, Rose DeWitt Bukater/Caledon Hockley
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing, reviews are always welcome! I hope you enjoy reading as much as i'm enjoying writing! Have a beautiful day, lots of love <3 -C  
> *Work based in the original story & characters created by James Cameron*

Titanic II was supposed to sail this April, but the superstitious were too many... so they set the date in September. The response was massive. Every world company wanted to be involved with this ship, they even left room for an overseas school. The ship did honor the old "ship of dreams" slogan; on the outside, it was an exact replica, inside, there were nearly 20 decks with the finest amenities. From golf to theatre. It even had an on-board Titanic museum. I hope the thing isn't haunted, because I just applied for a scholarship in the arts program.

"You know, semester at sea was slightly more realistic"

"When you have nothing, you've got nothing to lose"


	2. Little Wanderlust Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Little did we know where our little 'wanderlust adventure' would lead us."

Jack

The auditorium became quiet when a man in a fancy suit made his way to the stage. The RMS or Royal Marine School had partnered with several businesses to offer full scholarships to study abroad the Titanic II.

After months of essays, video tapes and endless interviews I found myself at the local theatre. "We're proud of the determination showed by each and every one of the young students..." The man held his speech with rhythm, but I couldn't sense full honesty. 'All they want is a good story' i thought. A good story so they can praise themselves in the enchanting tale of helping a poor orphan fulfill his dream of going to college.

I have been living everywhere and nowhere since my parents died when I was 15. I never came back to Wisconsin, and if I'm being honest with myself, I really don't think I have the courage to. I've always been quite the bohemian, longing to travel the world, explore different cultures, different feelings, always looking for something... or maybe just running away from reality, a reality I would have to face someday... but not today. Today is the culmination of the journey that began that day in Paris when I saw the ad on the newspaper.

I made myself a living making drawings at the main touristic spots in Europe and people seemed to enjoy my work, so I sent a letter to the RMS with one of my drawings when I had the chance.

"Semester at sea was slightly more realistic" someone whispered shyly, interrupting my thoughts. "There's one spot in each program, and we're talking the greatest ship in the world"

"When you've got nothing, you have nothing to lose" I replied "My name's Jack Dawson"

"Fabrizio" he said with a flashing smile as we shook hands

"You're not from here, are you Fabrizio?"

"I'm Italian. I'm traveling alone in my own wanderlust adventure" he said with a very thick Italian accent

"Cool. Me too."

Little did we know where our little "wanderlust adventure" would lead us...

My eyes couldn't believe what was written on that diploma. Jack Dawson. Art Scholarship. September-April 2022. Seven months. Seven months traveling the world. Studying art. Traveling the world. In the world's largest cruise ship.

"Ragazzo!" I got used to that voice interrupting my inner monologue pretty quick. "Congratulazioni amico mio"

"Congratulations to you too!" I stole a glance at his diploma "Wow, Culinary Arts?"

"I bet Gordon Ramsay will love my food when we dock in April!"

"I bet he will" we laughed.

We exchanged phone numbers and quickly became best friends. Our thoughts resembled and we had a very similar way of seeing life, so it wasn't hard; besides, we would be classmates on the ship.

* * *

_You're now live!_

"Hey guys, what's up? I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm teaming up with Seven Seas to travel the world aboard the Titanic II! Seven Seas is a travel agency that I'm obsessed with, I went with them the last time I went to NYC and their tours are so exclusive and they have lots of payment options, you should totally check out their website, I'll put the link in my bio..."


	3. Does Anybody Have A Map?

Rose

Friday 13:30 Southampton Harbour Hotel & Spa.

"Rose, have you uploaded the pictures from today already?"

"No mom, I've been busy"

"Busy doing what?"

"Reading?"

"Dear Evan Hansen... is he a motivational speaker or something?" my mother said as she snatched my book and handed me my phone.

"Mom! Give it back" I whined as I grabbed my book. "It's a novel based on the Broadway show"

"If you like to read, why don't you read something about marketing or placement? It could be useful for the trip. Focus Rose, you must reach a million followers before the year ends"

"What I have to reach right now is some fries before I starve..." I said as I started walking towards the bedroom door

"Grab a salad" I overheard mother say. I was about to walk out when someone popped up as I opened the door

"Oh hey sweet pea, I was just wondering if you had the pictures we took earlier? I would've texted you but, you're right on the next room so I figured I'd come ask"

"Um... yeah, I'll send you the pics after lunch, is that okay?"

"Oh... well... Yes. Yes, thank you Rose"

"No problem" I started walking through the hallway when I heard

"Can I come?" I sighed "yeah, yeah c'mon"

Caledon Hockley. Once named the most handsome bachelor in Harvard, was my boyfriend. We met in a charity dinner my father, may he rest in peace, was invited to. That night we were the only teenagers at the dinner, so we clicked. We FaceTimed a few times a week and eventually he asked me to be his girlfriend. My mom always thought he was a good match, his family owns a Steel company in Pittsburg, he studied business at Harvard and was getting ready to eventually take his father's place at the company, not to mention his 2.5 million followers on social media where he showed off his lifestyle.

Our relationship... is not exactly the same as it was at the beginning. We've dated for almost a year and i soon realized we are very different. I know he tries to be nice but eventually his vain, sexist, egocentric self comes to show.

But now, mother wouldn't let me break up with him. She says our breakup could damage the relationship between our two families. 8 months ago, we discovered my dad owed a lot of money to a lot of people, so almost no one wants to work with the DeWitt's construction company. The investors that have stayed, are here because of the Hockley's. Technically, the company needs them to survive. And now they have put all this weight on my shoulders.

Just when I think this isn't that bad, Cal says something like

"Do you want my sweatshirt to cover up?"

"Excuse me?"

"You seem cold with those shorts"

"I'm fine, thank you"

Right. The hotel is warm, the heater is on.

"But... I don't want you to get sick" he said as he tried to tie his sweatshirt to my waist

"Cal, I'm wearing a sweatshirt, I'm fine"

"Yeah but... imagine catching a cold overseas, we don't want that to happen..."

And just like that, an idea popped to my mind. "You're ruining your outfit"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, it's not the same without the sweatshirt and I was planning to post some stories while we eat"

We entered the elevator and he put his sweatshirt back on. Oh well, this is going to be a long trip.

* * *

Jack

September 10. Moving day.

At least for us. Normal cruise passengers would board on sailing day, which was tomorrow, but the Royal Marine School had wanted a proper ceremony on board.

Time seemed to be slower by the minute, my body was in the ship's theatre, but my mind was definitely somewhere else. I don't know if it's an art thing, but I've always felt strongly attracted to the beauty of stuff that normally goes unnoticed. The wooden details on the wall, those sculptures we passed in the lobby... I just wanted to get out of here, run around and explore the ship. My senses came back to my body as I worried about not paying attention. From what I understood I had some sort of tutor that would pay the tuition and all my expenses on board, i think it was a big company in America, but I don't remember the name.

"I've never seen so much luxury in my whole life" Outside the theatre was a fruit buffet, I managed to get a chocolate covered strawberry.

"Jack, that's for the passengers"

"And what are we?" I said, mouth full of strawberry.

"The avoiding taxes"

I laughed at Fabrizio's terrible joke. Terrible but true.

"Now that that's over, we need to find the actual school... excuse me sir? Hi! my name's Jack, do you know the way to the Royal Marine School?"

"Take the elevator to the 4th deck, at the end of the long hallway towards the stern young man, you'll see the signs"

I thanked the man and we proceeded to find our cabins. Upon arrival at the deck there was a welcoming canvas with the world's flags and people handing schedules, ID cards, and tote bags. We took a picture for the ID card with which we could access everything from below deck 12.

"So we have geography and social studies, then our elective, then lunch, then another elective..." Fabrizio read as we walked through the hallway. "...then on Tuesdays and Thursdays it's the same but instead of geography we have marine biolog-" he stopped abruptly.

"What?" I turned to see my friend staring at a blonde girl who was 16ft away or so.

"Introduce yourself" I said

"What?"

"Why don't you go say hi?"

"Jack I... I'm not as outgoing as you... I would... I would make a fool of myself"

"Oh c'mon. I bet she's in our classes"

"We're all in the same classroom"

"See? You have to say hello anyways. Think about it as meeting your neighbor"

"Maybe tomorrow"

Beside the door there was a small mail organizer, and we were told we could decorate the door how we wanted to. We wrote our names in the small whiteboard and stepped into the room.

At the back there were two individual beds separated by a nightstand with a small, rounded mirror on top of it. There wasn't very much really, just some plain white sheets and a matching pillow. The carpet was brown and some details in the decor simulated the old Titanic. On the left side we had a closet, and we had a bathroom on our right; beside the bathroom there was a small balcony. At the end of the beds, we had curtains to separate them from the "social part of the cabin?" We also had a couch, a small table in the middle of the cabin, and a long desk on the right side of the wall with a small tv.

Our home for the next nine months.

"So, let's see what's in this bag..."

"RMS Titanic... cool"

"What's in yours Fabrizio?"

"um... water bottle... itinerary, pen... agenda, hand sanitizer..."

"A coupon for the store"

"Let's go find it"

Following the map to the deck above us, we arrived at the bookstore.

"Good afternoon boys, what can I do for you?"

"Good afternoon... we... have this in a bag" The lady at the desk stared at Fabrizio and his attempt to speak English.

"Um... we were wondering if we could exchange this merch coupons?" I explained

"Oh yes! Of course! Please come this way..." The lady walked towards the back of the store and i caught a glimpse of Fabrizio staring at the floor disappointedly.

"Hey don't worry" I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder "you'll get the hang of it" we walked through the bookstore and found ourselves in the clothing section.

"You can choose one of the many items in this section... here we have sweatshirts, t-shirts, tank tops... choose the one you fancy boys"

We thanked her and looked through the items. A dark blue sweatshirt caught my eye when certain Italian boy grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

"Hide!"

"Fabri what the-"

"Shhhhh"

I heard giggling and saw the blonde girl from the cabins, she was with another 2 girls.

"Oh c'mon man"

"Let's go, before she-"

"Dude, go talk to her"

"Subito! Per favore?"

I sighed. "Fine." I grabbed the sweatshirt and headed towards the front desk, Fabrizio frequently looking over his shoulder to see if the girls were looking.

"Have a nice day boys!"

"You too ma'am... you know, you'll have to talk to her eventually"

"Non riesco a parlare con le donne, in English no"

"I'll teach you"

"Really?" His eyes popped open at my proposal

"Really, no problem ragazzo mio"


	4. Meeting The Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Think of it as meeting your neighbor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: For the context of this story, I personally envisioned the character of Molly as a beautiful 25 year African-American woman. I hope you like my vision, but picture whoever you want 💕

Jack

"I can hold a conversation with you for example... but I get nervous when I have to talk to people that I don't know"

It was a beautiful sunny Sunday; we had sailed yesterday and were currently on our way to New York for our first stop. Excitement woke Fabrizio and me since 9 am, we had breakfast at the school's buffet dining hall and afterwards went to the outside deck to finish our yogurt.

"That's why I brought you here... excuse me? Hi! Is this seat taken?"

"No, not at all, please sit down, I'm Tommy Ryan"

I shook hands with the Irish-looking lad. "Jack Dawson"

"Fabrizio"

"Oops! I left my sketch pad inside... I'll go get it" I felt the death glare of Fabrizio, but I had already left.

I felt bad for the poor guy but if I had stayed there, he would have constantly looked at me for answers or expected me to answer for him.

"The ship is... nice huh?" Fabrizio broke the ice

"Yeah it's an Irish ship"

"Is English no?"

"Nope, it was built in Ireland, just like the original Titanic... hope they don't fuck it up this time" Tommy chuckled.

Sketch pad in hand, i walked outside again, hopefully to find Fabrizio talking with Tommy Ryan. Thank god my drawings were where I left them, I don't know what I would do without them.

I started drawing since an early age, I got better by 16 and started taking it seriously since 18. I have had the opportunity to learn from many amazing artists across Europe. I still remember sneaking in a couple of outside workshops in Montmartre, Paris.

"Hey, you're back"

"What's up?"

"We were just talking about the ship... what's that?"

"Oh it's... they're just some sketches"

"May i?" I handed Tommy the portfolio

"He's good huh?" Fabrizio said and i returned the smile

"Very... do you make money with your drawings?"

I was about to answer when a red head of hair caught my eye on the upper deck, it was far, but it still managed to catch my attention... more like, she. Green eyes, pale skin, molded perfectly by a pair of jeans and an olive sweater. She was beautiful. I tried to memorize each detail so I could draw it later. Is that creepy? My eyes traveled to her face, furrowed brows, clenched jaw, her expression was frustrated, her malachite nostalgic.

"Earth to Jack" Fabrizio said as he waved a hand over my face. I didn't even flinch, I was too busy daydreaming. Tommy figured out who I was staring at and laughed.

"Ah, forget it boyo. It is like of angels flying out of your arse as to getting to the likes of her, that's the first-class deck"

My daydream ended when a guy who seemed in his late 20's came up to her and grabbed her arm. Woah, who does he think he is? No question she is mad. They seemed to have a small argument and she walked back inside.  
  
  


Rose

The day we boarded I became friends with Margaret Brown. She's only 7 years older than me and is an activist for Gender Equality, Children's Rights and BLM. And she also liked theatre!

Maggie is what my mother calls "new money"; When working in Colorado, she saved some money and invested in a gold mine, which turned out to be very successful. She told me she was also doing the whole trip! to find herself and figure out what she wants to do next. From that moment I knew we would be very good friends. Next morning, we all had lunch together on deck.

"We wanted a main grand ship for the company, and what better way than honoring the Titanic"

"I heard that it was trending in less than one hour"

"Yes, and tickets were already half sold out by the first week in most of the destinies, especially Europe and Latin America..."

We had also met Mr. Andrews, the head designer of the ship, and Mr. Ismay, one of the principal investors. When I came to realize, Cal had put a plate in front of me.

"Um... thanks... i was planning on checking the buffet myself actually"

"Don't worry sweet pea, I got it" i sighed

"You gonna cut her meat for her too there Cal?" Maggie said and I chuckled

"I was just trying to be nice, I'm sorry"

"Let's just eat, I'm starving"

"Let's not go overboard though" Cal whispered and laughed

"What?" I looked at him in disbelief

"Your mom told me you were trying to lose some weight"

"Did she?" I stared at her "I'm fine, thanks Cal" i was becoming overwhelmed with everyone trying to control what I did, _why don't they mind their own business? I need a cigarette._

As I lit up my cigarette, I heard my mother's voice "You know I don't like that Rose"

"She knows" Cal said, taking my cigarette and stubbing it out.

"Excuse me" I said and walked out to the balcony.

Trying to forget what happened I glanced around my surroundings. _You must be grateful, you're on board on a beautiful ship and it's a beautiful day._

My peace was soon forgotten when I felt Cal grab my arm.

"Why did you storm out like that?"

"Why do you think?"

"Was it me? I was just trying to be nice Rose. Every single time I try to be a good boyfriend it seems to fire back. I offer you my sweatshirt, you don't want it, I pick up your food for you, you get mad, I try to be supporting on your diet and you get mad, I try to help you not get in trouble with your mother and you get mad! I don't understand! What do you want?"

"It's not what you do! It's why you do it"

"I do it because I want this to work!"

"But you don't care how I feel"

"Of course I do! You're my girlfriend, I care for you"

"Okay, then show me" i said and walked back inside.


	5. Send Me A Sign

Rose

There are certain times when I feel like my lungs are not cooperating with me, today is one of those days. My thoughts consume me (as usual) as I get ready for dinner.

_Wear a dress so you look beautiful, but not your definition of beautiful, their definition of beautiful. Not too long, you don't want to look old, not too short or they'll say you're a whore. Makeup has to be on point, and hair big enough, it'll be on the internet, so it has to fit the mold. Make conversation, talk a little, but don't you dare express your opinion. Keep a smile, you do not wanna seem rude, but don't laugh to loud, don't make them feel embarrassed to sit with you. Note to self, don't forget to post stories... did I download the new filters? I hope the wifi is working._

I look in the mirror and see a bulge in my stomach... they'll think i'm too fat and discard any modeling contracts. I'll just hold my breath, and suck in my gut, it's too late to throw up and I already have makeup on.

The night went smoother than i thought, we had dinner with some investors (friends of Mother and Cal) at the Poseidon, the first-class dining room. I guess the hunger was the one who triggered my anxiety? I had ordered dessert with a few glances of my mother and was currently in the middle of eating my cheesecake when Caledon stood up.

"Ladies, gentleman, may I have your attention for a moment please, i have something I would like to say..."

_Please God I beg you. Let it have nothing to do with me._

"...to my beautiful girlfriend, Rose"

_Shit._

"I have had the pleasure of being with you this last year, a year full of goals and obstacles, which we have faced hand in hand. So i hope to overcome with you any obstacle that may arise. My feelings for you are stronger than ever... i beg you accept this until we can pick together a ring. Rose DeWitt Bukater, will you marry me?"

I stared speechless at the blue diamond necklace in the box. My throat was completely closed, and my heartbeat had risen considerably since Cal started talking. I had to give him an answer and it had to be quick.

_You are in public Rose! Practically the whole restaurant is looking at you. I bet Poseidon himself is watching you. You can't make him look bad in front of the investors, you'll not only lose everything with the DeWitt name on it, but he will also have you blocked from every company in the world so you'll never work again. REACT. QUICK._

"Yes"

I heard a standing ovation in the distance, my ears plugged. I felt numb when Cal grabbed my face and kissed me. I saw happiness in his eyes... was he really that happy? Maybe i'm the one who's making this bigger than it needs to be?

I don't remember much when walking back to the cabin, i told my fiancé i wanted a quick smoke and walked to the stern of the ship, away from all the people. Without a care in the world i passed a sign that said "no passengers allowed from this point".

My father would know what to do. Memories flashed in my head from when I was a kid, when i got accepted at the drama club, when he comforted me because a boy made me cry... when he had the heart attack. I suddenly realized that i didn't have time to mourn his death. I let the tears flow and let all my feelings out.

_There is no way I can get out of this; I want to be with my dad._

With that final wish, I climbed up the railing.

* * *

Jack

It was late. I was laying on a couple of chairs i pulled together on deck looking at the stars. I have always loved the night sky, i remember my pops teaching me about the constellations, about the universe. Usually i try to avoid the topic, but I really miss them. I remember they once told me that every shooting star is a soul going to heaven. I like to think they're stars and they're watching over me. Sometimes, even when I'm surrounded by people, I still feel kind of alone, with an emptiness in my heart that they left... I closed my eyes and prayed for the first time in months, prayed to God to watch over them, pray for them to send something to fill that void.

I guess it was a sign, because in that moment i heard someone sobbing. It was a girl walking towards the railing. I recognized that hair. Could it be? No way.

I walked towards her to see if she needed any help when I saw her climb up the railing. Oh god, Jack you better do something, and you better do it fast.

"Don't do it" she turned her head at the sound of my voice, I managed to see tear stains in her cheeks in the dim light.

"Stay back, don't come any closer"

"Take my hand, I'll pull you back"

"No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go."

"No you won't." I barely noticed my choice of words until they left my mouth. Jack, you are meddling in someone else's business, this definitely doesn't concern you. You better use all your ability to convince, on this depends someone's life.

"What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me."

"You would have done it already. Now come on, take my hand."

"You're distracting me. Go away."

"I can't. I'm too involved now. If you let go... I have to jump in after you." Did I really just say that?

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed"

"I'm a good swimmer." I said as I started to unlace my left shoe.

"The fall alone would kill you"

"It would hurt, i'm not saying it wouldn't... to be honest I'm a lot more concerned about the water being cold" She looked down. It seemed like the reality factor of what she was doing sank in.

"How cold?" She hesitated.

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over" I took off my shoe and started unlacing the other one. "Ever been to Wisconsin?"

"No" She said, perplexed.

"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around... I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid, me and my father were ice fishing out on Lake Wissota... ice fishing's where you chop a hole in the—"

"I know what ice fishing is!" She said, annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just... you look like kind of an indoor girl" Jeez. "Anyway, I went through some thin ice and i'm tellin' ya, water that cold, like that right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body, you can't breath, you can't think... at least not about anything but the pain." I took off my left shoe. "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't have a choice... I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here"

"You're crazy"

"That's what everybody says. But... with all due respect miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here" Judging by the look on her face, I think I convinced her. "Come on. You don't want to do this...." I stepped closer so we were standing face to face, she looked into my eyes and I saw the entire universe in her gaze. She unfastened one hand from the rail and reached towards me.

"I'm going to put my arm around you, is that okay?" she gave me a weird look "I just... don't wanna make the same mistake as the movies when they barely grab hands and then slip"

"Okay"

I nodded and put my arm around her, and with the other hand I helped her get back on the ship. I sighed in relief. Thank god. Out of nowhere she hugged me tight and started sobbing in my chest. The poor girl probably doesn't even have a shoulder to cry on. I held her for what must've been fifteen minutes, rubbing circles to her back and gently whispering soothing things to help her calm down.

A cold North Atlantic breeze hit us and made her shiver, since she only had a dress on. I didn't hesitate in giving her my sweatshirt.

"You don't have to..."

"Miss, you're shivering"

"Don't call me miss... I'm Rose, Rose DeWitt Bukater" she said, rubbing her eyes and letting out a small chuckle.

"Jack Dawson" I said as I helped her get into my sweatshirt "by the way, you'll have to write that last one out for me" i made her laugh, that's a win. I held her hands and made her look me in the eyes. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk?"

"I'm... I'm okay... thank you Mr. Da- Jack. Thank you Jack."

I gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hands.

"It's late... I should probably go back to my cabin..."

"Wait... promise me you're not going to try to do anything"

"I promise Jack, I just want to go to sleep honestly... here you go"

"You can give it to me in the morning, I'll be in the park's cafeteria in Deck 7 from 10:15 to 11:00 am tomorrow"

"Thank you, Jack"

"No problem... I'll walk you back to your cabin"

"No! I mean... i can find my way, thank you though"

"You sure?"

"Positive" I still accompanied her to the entrance of the school, where the passenger corridor began.

"Okay... I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Bye Jack" she said as she walked towards the elevator. Thinking about it, it was for the best, my card wouldn't have worked on her deck. I managed to catch a glimpse of the stars through the window and asked myself if that really just happened. Eventually I walked back to my cabin, Fabrizio was already asleep.


	6. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is like of angels to fly out of your arse as to getting in the likes of her"

Rose

Tiredness took over me quick enough after the incident, that I didn't realize I had slept with the boy's sweatshirt on. Jack Dawson if I recall. Last night's memories seem surreal now that is morning. _Morning. I told him I would meet him at 10:15 at the Park Cafe._ I turned on my phone and it read 9:46 _Shit_. I sprinted to the shower and changed before the clock read 10:06 then I headed out, hoping my mom and Cal wouldn't notice I was gone.

Jack

We were outside on the school's deck since 8:00 am for a welcome rally, which resulted in us getting drenched in color powder, water and sweat. When they called lunchtime I remembered i would meet Rose at the Park Cafe. I told the guys where I was heading and they decided to come with me and explore the ship a little.

It was 10:14 when Tommy, Fabrizio, Helga and myself were looking through the menu at the cafe. Fabrizio was thrilled when he found out Helga was on our team for the rally (and by thrilled i mean pissing his pants) but they seem to get along now, since she can't speak English very well, he's been helping her.

The drinks arrived to the table not much later and I thought I might sketch a little to keep my mind off Rose and the fact that she'd have to put up with my smell. Tommy and I shared a booth while Helga and Fabrizio were in the booth front of us. I was sketching a couple of trees from the "park", apparently entertaining Tommy, when a little girl approached our table.

"What are you drawing?" She asked

"I'm sketching those trees over there, do you like it?" I showed her the paper. Helga and Fabri were in their own world but Tommy watched fondly my conversation with the toddler.

"They're pretty"

"Do you want to color them?" I asked and she happily nodded.

"Cora, don't bother the young man" an older man said, I'm guessing it was her dad

"She's not bothering me at all, we're coloring right? You're pretty good" she smiled at the praise

"Cora we have to go now, say goodbye to Mr..."

"Jack, Jack Dawson, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you son, Bert and Alexandrea Cartmell, and this is our daughter Cora. Now, we have to get going, say goodbye to uncle Jack"

"Bye uncle Jack"

"Bye Cora" I waved back, when i turned back to the table, i found Tommy going through my portfolio.

"These are pretty good"

"Hey! give me that, you're gonna get tea all over it"

"This is not strong enough" Fabrizio complained

"Ah, Italians and their coffee, you should've asked for an espresso mate" Tommy said, starting an argument that kept going for a few more minutes until Fabrizio stopped talking and turned pale white.

"No way" I heard Tommy whisper

"Jack" Fabrizio called. I lifted my head and saw Rose walking towards our table. _Why am i so nervous?_ My instincts immediatly put me on my feet.

"Hello Jack"

"Hello again" _this is awkward_

"May i speak with you?"

"Yeah yeah" Tommy scooted over so she could fit in the booth

"In private?"

"Yeah, of course. After you" I recalled in my head Tommy's comment yesterday _'it is like of angels to fly out of your arse as to getting in the likes of her'_. I waited for Rose to turn around and managed to give Tommy a slap in the arm. I saw out of the corner of my eye their jaws dropping before bursting into a laughing fit.

* * *

Rose

"Here, thank you"

"You're welcome"

_This is akward._

"Did you just escape a painting?" _It was the best you could come up with, Rose? Really?_

"This? Oh no, not today. Actually it was a unicorn who got seasick" 

We walked through the park for what must have been like 20 minutes before addressing what happened yesterday. Jack seemed like a nice person to talk to. I was used to people interrupting me or trying to make me feel dumb, so it was nice to have someone that is genuinely interesting in what I have to say or actually wants to hear my thoughts. He also told me a little bit about his childhood and about his travels around the world.

"Well, Rose... we've walked around a mile around this park and chewed over how great the weather's been and how I grew up but... I reckon that's not why you came to talk to me, is it?

"I... i wanted to thank you for what you did, not only for lending me your sweatshirt, but for pulling me back"

"You're welcome"

"Look... I know what you must be thinking... poor little rich girl... what does she know about misery?"

"No. No, it's not what I was thinking... what I was thinking was what could have happened to this girl to make her think she had no way out?"

We didn't knew each other really, but he made me feel like i could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge "Well I... it was everything, it was my whole world and all the people in it. And the inertia of my life plunging ahead of me, powerless to stop it. Yesterday my boyfriend proposed to me, it is supposed to be the event of the year, all of Philadelphia Society will be there and all the while I feel like I'm standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up"

"Do you love him?"

"Pardon me?"

"Do you love him?"

"You're been very rude. You shouldn't be asking me this."

"Well, it's a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?"

"This is not a suitable conversation"

"Why can't you just answer the question?" He grinned with a cocky look

"Ah... this is absurd. You don't know me and I don't know you and we are not having this conversation at all. You are rude, and uncouth, and presumptuous and... I am leaving now" i shook his hand "Jack, Mr. Dawson, it's been a pleasure. I've sought you out to thank you, and now I have thanked you..."

"And even insulted me" Why hasn't he stopped smiling?

"Well you deserved it"

"Right"

"Right" ...and why can't i let go of his hand?

"I thought you were leaving" 

"I am. You are so annoying" 

"Ha ha" I ignored his fake laughing and started to walk away.

"Wait! I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship, you leave"

"Oh, well well well... now who's been rude?"

I spotted a portfolio in his hand, _was he holding it the whole the time?_ I grabbed it while thinking of a good comeback. "What is this stupid thing you're carrying around? Are you an artist or something?" I opened it "These are rather good... they are very good actually... Jack this is exquisite work" we sat on a bench.

"They didn't think to much of it in ol' Paris"

"Well well well..." i found myself a couple of very compromising drawings "and these were drawn from life?"

He blushed "Well... that's one of the good things about Paris... lots of girls are willing to take their clothes off" 

"You liked this woman... you drew her several times"

"Well, she had beautiful hands you see" 

"I think you must have had a love affair with her"

"No no no! just with her hands. She was a one legged prostitute... see"

"Oh"

"She had a good sense of humor tho... and this lady" he turned the page "she used to sit at this bar every night wearing every piece of jewelry she owned, waiting for her long lost love... they called her Madame Bijoux"

"You have a gift Jack, you do. You see people"

"I see you" i smiled

"And?"

"You wouldn't have jumped"

"Jack! Let's go!" One of his friends shouted, _saved by the bell_.

"I have to go... I'll see you around?"

"Yeah"

"Take care Rose" He squeezed my hand and left. I watched him disappear behind the glass doors and then walked back to my cabin, an orotund voice welcoming me.

"Sweetpea! I got us a good deal for the ring! Where were you? We already had lunch"

"Oh sorry... I was just... I wanted to explore the ship a little bit"

"Oh but we could have gone together" Cal kissed me "Why are your hands stained with paint? anyways, when we dock in New York we can start looking for the rings. I also arranged an engagement photoshoot on the Brooklyn Bridge"

"Oh... good, that's awesome"

"What's wrong? I thought you would be... happier?"

"I am happy, I just... I've felt nostalgic. That's all"

"I know something that could take your mind off of things..."

"Those hands Mr. Hockley" I have never been more grateful for my mother's interruptions.

"Sorry Miss DeWitt... oh, did you hear about our guest for dinner this evening?"

"I'm afraid not"

"My uncles must have thought I would tell you since I'm here... the foundation has offered a full scholarship to a student on the on-board school and he's having dinner with us"

"Lovely, i love charity galas" I rolled my eyes

"I'm hoping you're wearing the Heart of the Ocean tonight?"

"Oh... yes"

The famous Heart of the Ocean. It was a huge blue diamond of 56 carats, glittering with an infinity of scalpel-like inner reflections. It was once worn by Louis the Sixteenth and was known as the Blue Diamond of the Crown. When the French monarchy was disestablished in 1789, it disappeared and was presumed destroyed; during this time it was cut to be smaller and fastened into the pendant it became to be in 1912. They called it 'Le Coeur de la Mer', The Heart of the Ocean. In Cal's words 'it was made for royalty, and we are royalty'. Frankly, I think it's overwhelming.


	7. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You do know there's a dressing code, right?"

After a long day, Jack and Fabrizio finally returned to their cabin to get rid of their stained clothes and get some rest. The former threw himself on the freshly made bed, meanwhile the latter picked up their first mail on the basket.

"Jack, it is for you"

The lad stood up and took the letter, cautiously inspecting the expensive envelope before opening it.

"Is it from your tutor?"

"Maybe... i don't know" after scanning the letter, he stated "looks like they're inviting me to dinner"

"Who?"

Jack flipped the paper to look at both sides "...my tutor i suppose?"

"Where are you going?" Fabrizio asked as they both sat on the bed

"The first class dining salon"

"Look at you, all fancy"

They laughed and Jack proceeded to take a shower. He opted for a pair of black jeans, a white formal shirt (which was a bit yellowish since he hadn't worn it in years) black vans and a blazer he had from when he worked as an event photographer in Europe; since he lived here and there, there wasn't much of a choice. He had everything he needed in his backpack; which included a few more clothing garments, passport, camera and portfolio, hairbrush and toothbrush, half a bottle of tums and tons of keychains and charges. After saying goodbye to his Italian friend, he took the stairs to the 18th deck due to his student card. He followed the instructions on the letter and found himself outside The Poseidon when a cheerful voice made him stop and turn around.

"Jack Dawson?"

"Molly Brown! How are you? What a surprise!" They hugged happily after not seeing each other for nearly 2 years.

"I must say so myself, what are you doing here?"

"I got a scholarship to the on board school... actually my tutor invited me here to have dinner tonight"

"That's amazing, congratulations! Who's your tutor?"

"Thank you... I don't actually know, but I know the name of the enterprise"

"Well, you're about to go into the snakepit. You do know there is a dressing code right?" Jack laughed, looking down "I figured, come with me"

Maggie Brown, or "Molly" as her friends called her, had bought a small venue in Paris and had had Jack paint a few backdrops for her after they met on the street. She also helped him get a good laptop, editing software and a camera so he could earn some more money. The boy refused to recieve any payment for his work at the theatre after that. The pair arrived to Molly's cabin and she had him try on a suit.

"I knew it, you and whatshisface are the same size"

"Pretty close... who?"

"Long story... I have to take care of something really quick, why don't you go ahead of me? I'll see you inside"

"Thank you so much Molly"

"Don't even mention it, now go and make me proud"

"Yes Miss"

After walking through a long red hallway, time seemed to go back. There was the classical Titanic grand staircase with the clock. The Poseidon was like a ballroom at a palace, it was alive and lit by a constellation of chandeliers, full of elegantly dressed people and beautiful live classical music. Upon arriving a young lady approached Jack and asked him for a reservation name, he showed her the letter and she guided him to the table. It was a 10 people rounded table lighten by the bright yellowish light of the chandeliers that reflected beautifully in the glasses. _Am I too early?_ Jack thought. He went to the restroom to calm down his nerves before returning to the table, hopefully to find a few people and finally meet the person who's paying for his tuition. On his way to the table he recognized a too familiar face...

"Hello again"

 _Rose looks stunning._ He thought. Her firing hair up, a long low cut satine red and black dress showing off her neck and shoulders and a big blue diamond on her neck. Jack was hypnotized by her beauty. He imitated the gentlemen's stance, hand behind his back. She extended her hand and he took it, kissing the back of her fingers. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Jack? Wow, you look... amazing"

"I must say the same about you, you look beautiful... look at that thing! You would've gone straight to the bottom" She laughed

"What are you doing here?"

"I-"

"Dawson?"

"Yes?"

"It's amazing, you could almost pass for a gentleman" Caledon said, checking twice on his phone the picture of the young adult to make sure it was him. "Wait... you two know each other?"

"We met yesterday"

"Oh. Well, welcome. I'm sure everyone is anxious to meet you"

Realization hit Rose. He was the boy they have talked about for weeks. She recalled in her mind every word that had been said about him, every sign of pity in the conversations and the true intentions of the investors, to victimize him and sell his story to the public. From that moment on, she made a pact with herself to not let the snakes that called themselves altruistic, bite him... Rose thought somehow she owed it to him, after what happened the day before.

"Hey Jack! Care to escort a lady to dinner?" Molly said

"Absolutely"

 _Do they know each other? Why are they smiling to each other?_ Rose thought. Was she jealous? Why should she be jealous of a guy she just met?

Jack sat beside Molly at the table and Rose had to sit beside her fiancée, which made her a bit mad. Her jealousy blinded her from realizing that Jack hadn't stopped watching her all night. Even Molly had noticed. The ones who didn't were the ones that kept trying to make him look vulnerable all night.

Cal said to Jack, as if to a child "This is foie gras. It's goose liver... I heard the school was supposed to be a cargo space"

"How is it sleeping on the cargo space Mr. Dawson?" People like Ruth DeWitt-Bukater constantly tried to make him feel bad.

"It's the best i've ever seen Ma'am. Hardly any rats"

"So Jack, tell us about yourself" Rose interjected.

"Um... i've been living on my own since I was fifteen..."

"What happened to your parents?" One of the investors asked rudely

"Uh... they died in a fire back in Wisconsin"

"Were you sent to an orphanage?"

"Okay I think that's enough" Rose hissed

"Why did you run away?"

"Yeah, that's enough questions for the night"

"Oh my god, do they have orphanages in your village?"

"Goose liver you said Cal? And where do they find the gooses?"

"Do you think art is an escaping?"

"Is that why you paint?"

"Are you still struggling?"

"Would you mind sharing one of your experiences?"

Rose caused a mess on the table as a distraction and everyone rather focused on the wine stain on the tablecloth. After not succeeding at answering any question that was thrown at him, Jack finally spoke.

"Um, i think i better get going... i have school at 7 tomorrow so..."

"I'll escort you" Rose said

"No, you sit. You have caused much trouble already." Ruth interfered

As Jack said excused himself, he managed to give Rose a handwritten note that read:


	8. Make A Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aren't you supposed to wish on it?"

Rose

_"Make it count, meet me at the clock"_

I read the note a couple times before I excused myself to my cabin. I grabbed my purse and started walking towards the entrance of the dining hall, I saw Jack at the top of the stairs. _Is it weird if I think he's cute? I mean I can recognize it, right? It doesn't mean I'm cheating... although frankly I don't care if it is..._

I guess he sensed my approaching because he turned around just before I could say anything.

"Wanna see something?"

I just nodded and let myself trust this guy I barely knew. He took my hand and guided me towards the stern of the ship. We got in the elevator and I could catch a glimpse of the ship at night. It was absolutely stunning. Chandeliers, lights, people, art... I realized i was so used to focus on my own thing that I forgot to look my surroundings. Usually when I do is because I want to take a picture, but I haven't really allowed myself to enjoy it for a long time.

"Jack, am i allowed to be here?" I asked as he slid his card to open the glass doors of the RMS

"Your family is one of the investors right?"

"Right..."

"You shouldn't have a problem then" he said as he pulled my hand. I giggled but he signed me to be quiet along with a wink. We took the stairs to his deck and when he opened the door I couldn't believe my eyes. There were so many stars. I hadn't seen anything like this in my life. My jaw dropped open as we stepped outside, careful to not fall into the pool, we approached to the end of the stern.

* * *

Upon arriving at the end of the ship, they leaned on the railing

"This is beautiful"

"Yeah" Jack said, looking directly at Rose, who was completely lost looking at the sky.

"They're so vast and endless" Jack's eyes finally gave in and he looked up to the sky along with hers.

"When I feel lost, I look up to the sky. My pops said that each star was a soul... even sometimes i imagine they're there. Looking up to them... gives me peace, it gives me a chance to forget about everything for a moment and just breath. I hope it helps you too."

"Thank you Jack"

"I never shared this with anyone"

"Thank you... for giving me the honor" Rose smiled and wrapped an arm around him. He answered with a smile. "You think... you think maybe my father is up there?"

"Sure, he is... he's watching you... and i bet he's very proud of you"

"Do you think our parents know each other?"

"I don't know... should they?"

"Yeah, why not... we are friends, right?"

"Right"

"By the way... what did you mean by make it count?"

"Hmm?"

"The note"

"What do you think i meant?"

"I don't know... the moment?"

"Maybe... you'll have to figure that out on your own"

"What? That's not fair!" Rose hit him in the arm playfully

"Ouch"

"That didn't even hurt"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because i'm a girl"

"So?"

"You can't possibly be hurt by me"

"Why not?"

"I... I don't know... I guess that's how it's always been in my world"

"Has it?"

"My crowd... they think they're giants. But we're nothing but dust in god's eye"

"Not you. You got mailed to the wrong address"

Rose laughed "I did, didn't I? Look! A shooting star!"

"Wow, that was a long one"

"Aren't you supposed to wish on it?"

"What would you wish?"

"Something I can't have"

 _Freedom_. She thought. _Freedom to go where I want to without people staring at what i do or how I behave. To surround myself with people who actually care about me, that stay by my side through thick or thin, not just when they need something, or when they're bored, or simply because they might need something in the future. I want to be able to wear what I want without anyone judging, and without worrying if I'm going to get criticized online; or even worse, behind my back. I want my family to treat me as their nephew, as her daughter. I want to stop time so I can figure out what I truly want. I want to stop spending every day of my life trying to please other people. I wish for the freedom this boy has. I wish to travel the world and learn about art and do what I want without caring what anyone thinks; and to be with someone who will not treat me as a porcelain doll. I can almost taste it..._

Jack caught the smell of alcohol from her lips and stood back. She wasn't drunk, but she definitely had had a fair amount to sum up the courage to do what she was about to do. The gesture made Rose come back from her daydream.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, you didn't do anything"

"I should go back... sorry again"

"Don't be, i'll lead the way"

They said goodbye through the glass doors and Jack walked back to his cabin, upon entering in the dark, he was startled by his roommate.

"Jack"

"Jeez Fabrizio! you scared me!"

"Sorry"

"What's wrong?"

"What if... what if it sinks?"

"The ship?" Jack said as he changed into a more comfortable outfit to sleep in

"Yes"

"It won't, don't worry"

"How do you know?"

"They have a radar, it senses when something is approaching, even if it's a bird"

"But... but what if..."

"Look, if something happens I'll wake you up, alright?" Fabrizio resembled the little brother Jack had always wished for. Even if their ages were similar, the youngest possessed certain naiveness that made Jack want to protect him. "Now let's go to sleep" he said as he climbed to Fabrizio's bed and put an arm around him, he felt him tense up but thought it may have been the weight of his arm, so he removed it and patted him instead.

"Don't worry, nothing bad is gonna happen"

"Promise?"

"Mmhmm"


	9. It's Hard To Dance With The Devil On Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's alright, you don't have to say anything"

After last night's dinner, Jack couldn't sleep at all. The previous conversation and hostil questions had triggered his anxiety, which he hadn't had in a long time. Following the next morning's welcome activities at the RMS, they had been assigned to paint their country's flag on their backs. Luckily for Fabrizio and Tommy, they had a painter amongst them.

"Alright, I'm starting with Fabrizio cause it's red, then I'll make it orange so I can do you"  
Fabrizio laid on his stomach on the deck's floor and Jack started painting, Tommy watching diverted.

"Did you see the... uh... come dire?... booklet for the student jobs?"

"Yeah, it's cool right? We can have more money to spend on the good side of the ship"

"Are you interested in any job in particular Fabri?"

"I saw one at Starbucks"

"Really? But you'll have to talk to people bud"

"And you'll have to prepare that infamous coffee..."

"That's why I want to do it, to practice my English and... be outgoing"

"Alright"

"Cool bro"

"I'm done here. I don't mind doing the both of you but who's gonna do me?"

"We'll both do it"

"Two artists can't work on the sam-"

"Yeah well, screw that. It's the 21st century" Tommy said as he took off his shirt and laid down "Make sure it's perfect man, Ireland is the best country in the world"

"No"

"Hands down"

"Absolutely not"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ship, Rose and Molly had agreed to go shopping together. After walking through most of the stores in Deck 5, they decided to sit down and rest a little.

"It's much bigger than I thought"

"Yeah, I feel like I just ran a marathon"

"Do you want a sip? I always carry my water bottle"

"Yes please! Thank you Maggie"

"Please don't call me Maggie, my friends call me Molly"

"Thank you Molly"

"No problem dear" When she finished drinking water, Rose sighed loudly "What's that sigh for?"

"Just tired"

"Really?"

"Alright... In eighteen years I haven't really had the chance to meet people than I could call my friends, and stepping foot onto this ship i suddenly have two! It seems kind of surreal"

"Well I'm glad you're expanding your horizons. May i ask who's the other one?"

"Oh, it's... it's Jack"

"Jack Dawson? From last night's dinner?"

"Yeah"

"Really?"

"You two know each other right?"

"We do, he used to work with me in Paris"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he painted backdrops at the theatre, did some photoshoots... and basically just dropped by to say hi when he was bored"

"Oh... so you two are pretty close..."

"Well... you can say that. He's got one of the purest hearts I know. You don't find people like that very often" Rose thought they were involved in a romantic relationship and she was disappointed. Her gaze met the floor as she swam in her thoughts "What's wrong dear?"

"Oh nothing... nothing"

"I thought you were with Cal"

"What?"

"I know that look. And trust me, i saw it twice last night"

"I'm... I don't know what to say... i feel like a bad person, but... I don't feel anything at all for Cal, please don't judge me"

"Honey I would never judge you. Mind if I ask, why are you still with him?"

"I have no choice. The situation is very complicated, i have to date him so his uncles don't withdrawn their investment in our company. Without them, we're broke"

"I'm sorry to hear that... isn't there any other solution?"

"I wish, but no. I have stayed up all night for the past months trying to find one but I haven't found it"

"Maybe you just need a new perspective"

"Yeah"

"And i happen to know someone who can give it to you..."

"Molly what are you talking about?"

"Let's get going yeah? I saw some heels that I wanna try once we dock in New York. And by the way, Jack is single"

Rose smiled at the comment. Molly was right, she needed a new perspective, and what better way to get it than hanging out with new friends; although she wouldn't admit it, her heart longed for more than Jack Dawson's friendship. For her, it was almost love at first sight, but she still had to get to know him, and Molly knew perfectly where to start.

"I still don't know how to talk to Jack"

"See what interests you have in common and go from there"

"How do I do that?"

"Check your phone when you have time, i sent you his profile"

"Wow... thanks"

"Don't even mention it"

Back on the stern of the ship, everyone was enjoying the nice weather on deck, almost everyone...

"All i'm sayin' is that they should've left the investigation homework for when we're near land. There's no wifi in the middle of the ocean"

"Yeah Tommy, but that's why we have books"

"Who uses books for research?"

"I do, sometimes"

"Yeah Helga but you're smart. Fabrizio? Do you use books for research?"

"Depends on the topic"

"How bout you Jackie?" As they walked towards a table, a football hit Jack on the arm and landed in front of him. Out of nowhere, he started hyperventilating. "Jack? What's going on?" Fabrizio took the ball and threw it back to the people that were playing not too far from the group. Tommy and Helga helped Jack sit on a chair before his attack got any worse. Helga rubbed circles on his back as Fabrizio stroke his hair and whispered things to try calming him down. Not too long after, Jack's breath eased down and he was able to recognize his surroundings.

"Yo Jack, what happened? You okay there?" Tommy asked

"We should take him to your cabin" Helga suggested

"Yes. Here, can you walk?"

"Fabrizio?" Jack was still dizzy from the excess oxygen

"Yes?"

"Yeah, i suppose i can walk"

"We'll lead you anyway"

Jack leaned on the guys' shoulders and the four of them walked slowly to Fabrizio and Jack's cabin. When they arrived, Jack was more conscious as he sat on the couch, Helga and Fabrizio at his side and Tommy on the table in front of them.

"I'm sorry"

"You don't be sorry"

"Helga's right, you don't have to be sorry for anything" Tommy said

"Are you okay now?" Fabrizio asked him, concerned

"Yeah, i guess. Still, i'm sorry if i scared you"

"No worries bud"

"What triggered you Jack? You were uh fine before they hit you, destro?

"I... guess it just took me by surprise. But don't worry, i'm fine now"

"You sure?"

"Yes Tommy. Thank you all for understanding"

"We're your friends" Fabrizio said

"Yes" Helga confirmed, still understanding half of the conversation.

"Now you drink a glass of water, meanwhile Italian and i grab some books from the library" Tommy said, earning a complain face from Fabrizio who went with him anyway, leaving Helga alone with Jack. The blue-eyed artist sensed nervousness from the girl in question, as if she longed to say something but couldn't figure out the right words.

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything... mind if i close my eyes for a minute? I didn't sleep a lot last night..."


	10. Titanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who do not learn history, are doomed to repeat it.

Rose

That afternoon, i took advantage of the fact that there wasn't wifi or signal to sneak out again. I walked through the ship for nearly 20 minutes, discovering new restaurants, shops, bars, and amenities in general until I found myself in front of the Titanic Museum. Upon reading the sign at the door I felt shivers down my spine, something told me that I had to go in; so I did.

There wasn't anyone at the front desk or any guides, so I figured I just had to follow the signs on the wall. The tour started with the building of the Titanic, the story behind the grand ship written on the walls. Forty-six thousand tons of steel. Eleven stories high.  
55,000 china dishes and 20,000 crystal drinking glasses. Built by more than 15,000 men along with her sister, the Olympic, in approximately three years. It also said that because steel welding was still in its infancy, the colossal steel plate structure of the Titanic needed to be held together by over three million iron and steel rivets, which were hammered into place by hand.

I walked through the next corridor and found tons of pictures on the walls, each with its plaque indicating who or what was in the picture, some were newspapers. There was also a replica of the ship in the middle of the room lightened up by the yellowish lights. I was focused on reading the story of one immigrant that sailed aboard the ship when a male voice disrupted the silence.

"It says stand behind the line, miss" I turned around immediately, completely startled by the voice

"Oh God, Jack you scared me! I thought I was alone!" He smiled and came closer to me "what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to explore the ship a little and take my mind off a few things, you?"

"Same" I said, still a little bit shaken from the previous scare. We walked together through the next rooms, discussing the history and fate of the ship, the impact it caused afterwards and how it must have been living in the Edwardian era.

"Look!" Jack said "the lost treasure of the Titanic"

It was a clear empty case with a plaque above it that read "The jewel was lost in the sinking. Several expeditions in 1996 and 1997 led by treasure hunter Brock Lovett aimed to retrieve it, snatching its peace. Legend says it was supposed to go down with the ship and that one day, it will return where it belongs, to the bottom of the ocean.... is it supposed to be romantic?"

"Le Cour de la Mer"

"What?"

"Le Cour de la Mer, that's what it's called. It says right here, look" I froze.

Jack checked his phone to see the time and dropped it immediately when the screen lit up.

"Shit. Sorry..."

"What happened?"

"I just didn't... realize what day was"

"What day?"

"It's the 14th"

"It's September"

"Yeah i know, it's just... I guess it's the vibe of the museum"

"Do you feel it too?"

"Yeah, even before i came in"

"Jack... it's my necklace"

"What?"

"The lost treasure" Jack's eyes widened at my words "Do you think..."

"No, it can't. I mean... yes, yes it can, but... I mean..." he took my hands. "Don't worry about it yeah? everything is gonna be fine" His words didn't calm me down, but his eyes certainly did. "Hey, how about we get some fresh air on deck, yeah?"

He said and guided me outside the museum. It was already sunset. There wasn't much people on the 9th Deck, so the atmosphere was calm.

"If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you go?" I asked Jack, trying to change the subject and forget about Titanic.

"Easy, Santa Monica"

"Have you been there before?"

"Yeah, I went down to Los Angeles and started doing portraits there for a couple dollars a piece"

I looked at the dusk sky "Why can't I be like you Jack? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it. Say we'll go there sometime to that pier, even if we only ever just talk about it."

"No, we'll do it. We'll drink cheap beer, we'll ride on the rollercoaster 'til we throw up and we'll ride horses on the beach, right in the surf... but you have to ride like a real cowboy, none of that side-saddle stuff"

"You mean one leg on each side?"

"Yeah"

"Can you show me?"

"Sure. If you like"

"Teach me to ride like a man"

"And chew tobacco like a man"

"And spit like a man"

"What? They didn't teach you that in finishing school?"

"No"

"C'mon i'll show you. Let's do it" He said as he started walking to the railing on the side of the ship

"What? It was a joke" he grabbed my hand

"I'll show you how, c'mon"

"No Jack!"

"C'mon"

"Jack!" I struggled but his grasp was too strong, so I ended up walking behind him to the railing

"Watch closely" he said and spat right into the ocean. I checked to see if there were people around, they were too far and I guess they weren't paying attention to us.

"That's disgusting"

"Your turn" I looked both ways to see if anyone was watching and spat discreetly into the ocean.

"That was pitiful! c'mon you really gotta hunch it back you know, give some lever to it, use your arms, arch your neck..."

It i'm honest... it kind of felt good to break the rules, i didn't feel like a lady... i felt more like a teenager. I decided to take another shot, it went better the second time. When I was about to take a third, i saw out of the corner of my eye that Molly, the Countess of Rothes and my mother were walking towards us. I elbowed Jack before he spat again.

"Mother hi ...remember Jack Dawson?"

"Yes, charmed of course" The others were gracious and curious about him, but my mother looked at him like an insect. A dangerous insect which must be squashed quickly; meanwhile, Molly signaled him to clean the spit running down his chin. "Rose, look at you in the sun with no hat. Honestly! We have to leave now"

"Goodbye Jack" I said, then we walked back to the suit, mother scolding me all the way back to the cabin. The countess left with us, leaving Molly and Jack alone.

"Do you have the slightest comprehension of what you're doing?"

"Not really"


	11. Do What You Have To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are enough, a thousand times enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Trigger Warning: eating disorders//

_You are enough, a thousand times enough._

Rose

Upon arriving at the cabin, I told my mother i was tired of wandering the ship and she let me order a pizza. Usually the speciality restaurants don't have room service, but it was one of the perks of traveling first class. While i waited for the food, i grabbed a can of coke from the mini bar and collapsed on the couch. The cold liquid tasted so good after a day of walking around; my feet hurt so put them up on the couch as well, after all, if my mother isn't here i don't have to act proper. I scanned through the tv channels and ended up watching Grey's Anatomy, the pizza arrived not long after and it took me less than thirty minutes to devour it all.

I almost fell asleep with the TV on when my phone woke me up from the constant buzzing. _It looks like the signal is back,_ I thought. The connection lasted for about three minutes before going out again. I knew i shouldn't have looked at the notifications, but i wanted to make time just in case it came back.

 _'Are you pregnant?'_  
 _'OMG Cal and Rose are having a baby'_  
 _'Stick to your diet'_  
 _'All i can look is her belly_ lmao'

I knew i shouldn't have looked, but... was i bigger? Why didn't they comment this in other photos? What's wrong with the picture? I noticed there was indeed some belly showing but... was it that big? I haven't really noticed it before. Suddenly I panicked.  
 _What if brands don't want to work with me anymore because of the hate comments? I have no signal in the middle of the ocean and every minute that passes those comments increase._ I felt powerless, i couldn't do anything to stop them. What I could do... was control what went inside my body. I remember Cal told me about a photoshoot in New York. _I can't possibly look like this._ I thought. I had three more days to lose weight, so I went in the bathroom and did what I had to do.

The next morning i decided to go to the gym, good thing i had packed gym clothes... although i could buy them on the store, but still. I grabbed my card and bottle and walked to the front of the ship in Deck 6.  
After two hours of cardio i headed back to the suit. I remember reading somewhere online than the first hour before you work out your body is still burning calories, so you could practically eat whatever you wanted and your body would burn it. With that in mind, i went to the breakfast bar and finished two plates of food along with a milkshake. I ended up arriving to the cabin at midday.

"Good morning sweet pea, I see you were busy all morning"

"Hi Cal, yeah i went to the gym and had breakfast already... you didn't wait for me, did you?"

"No, i figured you wouldn't be hungry after all you ate last night..."

"Right..."

"But good thing you ate before working out, when you exercise on an empty stomach you teach your body to store more fat than usual so it can burn it" _What? He can't be serious_. "But don't mind me, i'm not an expert, and neither those magazines you read so..."

He was right, how could I be so stupid? I made decisions based on some article i read on the internet, on the internet! I felt kind of guilty for eating more than one plate of breakfast, now i had to burn those calories, but i was so tired... I had never thrown up two days in a row, i only did it when it was an emergency because i knew it wasn't right. _I guess i'll have to walk around the ship to burn the breakfast..._ I got lost in my thoughts when i felt a pair of hands grabbing me by the waist.

"You look so hot in those leggings"

"Mmm thanks Cal"

"Why did you stop calling me babe?"

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. We use to call each other pet names all the time"

"I'm sorry... i guess i've been a little depressed lately..."

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I... i don't know"

"We used to tell each other everything, what happened Rose? You've not being yourself since..."

"I really don't want to talk about him"

"I lost my mom when i was younger" he said out of nowhere. I turned around and looked at him in the eyes. "I don't remember her very much, she died giving birth to my brother James, but i do have memories now and then of her teaching me how to ride a bike. I grew up wanting to know how it felt to have a mom to come from school everyday, a mom to cook you your favorite meal and defend you when your dad gets mad. I just... wanted you to know that I know how you feel, and i'm really sorry about your dad"

"Cal..." I squeezed his hands and caressed his face with my thumb "I thought your parents were divorced"

"No, that's what we tell because my dad doesn't want James knowing she died in order for him to live. He thinks he might feel bad"

"Oh, i understand..."

"Please don't tell anyone about this"

"Don't worry, you have my word"

He responded with a soft kiss on the lips; his lips were warm and they traveled lovingly through mine, contrasting his cold personality and movements "Open your heart to me, Rose. You know there's nothing i couldn't give you, there's nothing i'd deny you... if you don't deny me"

* * *

Rose couldn't know he was abused as a child, how could she? If Cal hid behind a facade of arrogance most of the time. Perhaps he would tell her someday... but not today. At the moment, Rose had other things to worry about...


	12. NYC I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to New York

The Royal Marine School students were currently at MoMA. The Arts program focused in memorizing each detail of the exhibition for the homework they already knew was coming... the other programs, not so much.

"I could have done that. It's just a bunch of color rectangles" Tommy said as he played with a yo-yo he got from the gift store.

"It's supposed to be abstract"

"Yeah well it looks like what i used to do when I was seven"

"After the World War II, artists longed to make things simpler so they wouldn't be seen as political, and therefore they would be safe. Rothko said that if you're only moved by color relationships, then you're missing the point"

"And the point is...?"

"Tragedy, ecstasy, doom"

"Calm down Jackie, it's just a painting"

"Don't argue with him" Fabrizio warned "he always wins"

"I'm not looking forward to win, I just enjoy annoying him" Jack rolled his eyes at Tommy's comment "So what's with you and that girl?"

"Her name is Rose, we're friends"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Right. She's the one with red curly hair, medium height, great ass, right?"

"Ye- I mean, I haven't noticed"

"Isn't she the one that's over there?"

Jack turned around immediately and used both hands to fix his hair, sending his other two friends into an almost silent laughing fit.

"You two are idiots! Shut up, they're gonna kick us out" his friends wouldn't stop laughing, even if he smacked them, it was way too funny "c'mon the group is moving, let's go"

Finally, they gave in and walked towards the next exhibition in the fifth floor. Meanwhile, not too far in Manhattan, Rose and Cal were looking for an engagement ring.  
The store was small but that made it even more exclusive. Rose was busy scanning jewelry through the big glass while Caledon had the manager explain to them between which rings they could choose from. A friend of the Hockleys owned the store and had offered to give the young couple a present. _It's dumb how everyone is friends with everyone and their relationships are built with favors,_ Rose thought, _i couldn't possibly buy jewelry in another store because the family has a jewelry business. If they saw me wearing another brand in public, they would say i don't support the family and basically make a big fuss about it. It's not even exclusivity, it's just dumb._

"Sweetpea?"

She looked up from her daydream "Huh? Yes?"

"From these over here, pick the one you like"

Rose came closer to the window and chose a stunning gold band with a small square-cut morganite on top. The fact that she had made a decision for herself made her happy and made her look forward for the rest of the day. Afterwards, she spent the morning at the beauty salon while Cal went with his uncles to discuss business.

The couple met with the photographer at the Brooklyn Bridge and spent the afternoon doing their engagement photoshoot. The sunset reminded Rose of her first dates with Caledon, the time when they were dying to impress the other, when there was zero pressure and they just enjoyed each other's company. Maybe the engagement wasn't bad after all? Maybe there was still a possibility for them to fix their differences.... Her phone buzzed a few times before she had the chance to pick it up, when she unblocked it she found 5 Instagram notifications from an account she didn't follow, but recognized quite well since yesterday...

**jdawson_**  
Heyy here are the pics from yesterday

**rosedewittbukater**  
How did you find me?

**jdawson_**  
You liked one of my old posts

_Shit._

**rosedewittbukater**  
Sorry about that...

**jdawson_**  
Haha it's okay  
Wyd?

**rosedewittbukater**  
In the middle of a photoshoot

**jdawson_**  
Sorry ttyl

_This wasn't a bad day after all_ , Rose thought, _Cal and I didn't fight, i got my hair and nails done, i had fun exploring New York and Jack, Molly and i are becoming great friends. Maybe this trip is really going to fix everything..._

"You look great Rose"

"Thank you, so do you. I think this one is my favorite"

"Mine too" Cal said as he grabbed his girlfriend by the waist and whispered in her ear "I'm so lucky to have you"

Their lips hadn't tasted that good for months, they slowly deepened the kiss and only pulled apart when they needed to breath. Rose smiled.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"


	13. NYC II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city that never sleeps

They had promised to let Rose choose the show that they would be attending that sunday evening, however, a few recommendations from their social circle were enough for Ruth to change the plan. It was sunset when the Hockleys and the DeWitt-Bukaters ended up at Lincoln Center, surrounded by the beautiful Metropolitan Opera House. It was not their last night in New York but Rose felt like it was, the next day would be a 'dark' day on Broadway and she wasn't sure if she would catch the show she wanted to see.

At the end of Act I, Rose excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she finally found it, she splashed water over her face intending to wake up and snap out of her thoughts for a minute. She started to sense that things were weird when nobody argued with her. Usually when she was happy with her mom, she was mad at Cal, other times she was mad at Cal but got along just fine with her mother, sometimes it was both.

She almost threw a tantrum in the bathroom when she realized she had splashed water over her makeup. _I need some fresh air,_ she thought. Caught in her thoughts, she didn't realized there was another step left on the stairs, she expected to fall on her face but before she could twist her ankle, she felt her weight being lifted by someone.

"What the- What are you doing here? Are you following me?"

"You're welcome" Jack laughed and put her down on her feet

"Sorry, thank you for saving me... again"

"You're very welcome"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to draw some stuff, mainly the fountain. What are you doing here?"

"My family had tickets for the Opera"

"I thought you were going to see a Broadway show?"

"We were, but she made me come against my will"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, she thinks opera is far more exclusive and cultural... like she cared about culture at all..."

"Ugh i hate when people do that. They think they have to choose between two art forms because one is better than the other... I mean, at the end of the day it's just art"

"Yeah, exactly!"

"Except cubism. I hate cubism." Rose laughed at his sassiness "I just don't get it, I mean... for me it's all about capturing what's out there and putting it on the paper, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah" she answered with a smile. For the first time in his life, Jack truly felt he had someone who shared the same ideas as him. He felt like he could talk endlessly about art and she wouldn't tell him to shut up. He definitely wanted to spend more time with this girl.

"Hey, wanna see if there's still tickets available?"

"No, it's fine. They all must be at the end of Act 1 by now"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I can go later"

Jack wasn't convinced, an idea popped to his mind. His heart was screaming to make the young girl in front of him smile no matter what.

"...wanna make it count?"

"What? Again?" She wasn't sure if sneaking out with a guy she barely knew in a city she barely knew was the best idea at the time.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes?" But she did anyway.

Jack asked for her hand and guided her out of Lincoln Center.

"Where are we going? As far as I know, you could be a serial killer"

"I could. Or YOU could be a serial killer"

"I could" Rose laughed. Jack noticed certain discomfort from her walking. _Must be her heels._

"Want a piggyback ride?"

"What?"

"C'mon, give me your shoes"

It had been years since Rose dared to be this free, she jumped on his back and glanced at the city lights when they reached the Main Street.

This was what New York was all about. Bright lights, people everywhere, adventure. The atmosphere made her feel like there was no limits to what she could do, it made her long for adventure, discover new feelings, trying new things.

"Have you been to the Bronx before?"

"What? Is that where you're taking me?" Jack looked behind his shoulder as an answer "...isn't it like... dangerous?"

"Every place has its own dangerous neighborhoods. The Bronx is just like every district, but tourists still believe after all these years that it's like they show it in the movies"

"Tourists? Why do you speak like you live here?"

"'Cause I did"

"Wha- Right. Is there a place you've never been to?"

Jack meditated his answer for a while "The stars"

Rose realized he was planning to take the subway. "Wait! How long will it take to get there and come back before my mother realizes i sneaked out?"

"I don't know, a couple of hours maybe?"

"Why don't we take a cab?"

"Rose, i-"

"It's fine, i'll pay"

"What? No... it was my idea"

"Exactly. Let me help with something"

His inicial thought was _she can't stop a cab. I've tried hundreds of times, they're never empty_ , but before he could express his thought out loud, the fierce redhead had already stopped one.

Twenty five minutes later, they were walking through the light show in the Bronx Botanical Garden. Rose felt like she was in a dream, the way the lights reflected on the water surrounded by beautiful nature. Jack had been there before but tonight was different because, apart from the beauty of the garden, he had his own flower to admire. The way Rose's eyes lit was fascinating, she was like a little girl at Disneyland. He was falling for her, and falling hard.

When they finished, the boy had Rose try some bagels before heading back to Manhattan. She insisted on taking a cab again and they talked all the way back about how stunning would the city's Botanical Garden would look like in daylight, a squirrel they saw on a tree and why she hadn't tried bagels before. They made another stop at Chelsea Piers before returning to Lincoln Center.

"Jack, what are we doing here?"

"Have you ever ice skated before?"

"No"

"Another first time then, c'mon I'll show you"

Jack paid the entrance fee with the money he had earned that afternoon sketching people at Central Park and they didn't hesitate in putting the skates on and get on the ice. There was still time before the opera ended so there wasn't need for a rush, but frankly, Rose couldn't hide her excitement for her first skating lessons from Jack.

"You skated back in Wisconsin, didn't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Rose was still leaning on the wall while Jack skated circles around her.

"C'mon, you'll never taste the real fun if you keep leaning on the wall"

"Jack, i'm very clumsy"

"I'm aware of that"

"Hey!"

"Give me your hands. I won't let go i promise"

At this point, she trusted Jack like she had never trusted anyone, even herself. She locked hands with the blue eyed boy and he guided her to the center of the ice rink.

"Let's dance"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"


End file.
